Controlling insect populations is essential to modern agriculture, food storage and hygiene. Currently, encapsulated insecticidal formulations that are safe and effective play a significant role in controlling insect population. Properties of useful encapsulated insecticidal formulations include good efficacy against target pests, including good initial toxicity against targeted insects, ease of handling, stability, low toxicity towards 2,500 mgKg−1 and advantageous resonance times in the environment. Some of these properties have been thought to be at odds with each other and designing useful insecticide formulations often involves creating formulations with characteristics that reflect a balance between these properties.
Given the great utility and importance of encapsulated insecticides there is a pressing and on-going need for new insecticide formulations that exhibit advantageous physical, chemical, biological and environmental properties. Various aspects and embodiment disclosed herein seek to address this need.